


Losing to His Instincts

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Content, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Cyclonus's instincts become out of control and Tailgate is in the crossfire.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Series: Mythical AU [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/341920
Kudos: 10





	Losing to His Instincts

Tailgate sighed, glancing out the window. It was raining outside, so she was stuck indoors since Cyclonus was very adamant about her not leaving the manor when the weather was bad. Not that she wanted to get wet either, but she had been in the parlor painting for the past hour and she was growing bored.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much she could do. All the servants she usually would hang out with were busy today, preparing for Cyclonus to return. He had left early two days ago to hunt down a bounty given to him by King Megatron, so she couldn’t talk to him either. So she was left to her own devices, and she was currently bored out of her mind.

At least it wasn’t as bad as it had been. After all, it had been a little over six months since she had come to live with him. There had definitely been improvements since she first arrived.

There had been a few bumps in the road, but she had come to enjoy living with the demon. He was good company, and he listened to her requests and complaints without judgment. She hadn’t had many complaints either, but she had been afraid to say anything first. After all, despite him saying he wanted to marry her, she had been taken as tribute; she wasn’t sure if they were supposed to be equals or not.

Fortunately, she had learned that they were indeed equals. As Cyclonus had once put it, demons would never belittle themselves by taking a mate that they thought was below them. Him reassuring her had given her the courage to speak up a little about how bored she was. In turn, he allowed her more freedoms to do as she liked around his manor.

She still had trouble with the servants freaking out whenever she did any manual labor, but she would have been bored otherwise. Besides, she liked working; considering all the work her father had to do and the fact her mother died when she was young, she had learned to do all the household chores to make Anchor’s life - and hers - easier. Not to mention she found she had more of a knack for it than her father.

She was just used to doing chores, and since she was good at them, she liked doing them. So she would cook, clean, do laundry, and garden around the house when she wasn’t working with Anchor at his shop. Anchor would try to help her out at home, but he wasn’t as good at it unfortunately.

Despite the uncertain servants though, Tailgate was able to enjoy her time outside of just reading or painting. She was even making friends with some of the younger servants! Now, thanks to all of that, the days didn’t drag on as long. She could spend time with her new friends, garden, and even bake every once in a while. Sometimes she was able to make food for Cyclonus. Since they were supposed to get married, she figured she could try to bond with him more.

And bonding they certainly had been… Just thinking about everything made her blush. She knew demons had always been rather pushy, but she hadn’t expected them to get so intimate so quickly. He assured her he wouldn’t do anything without her permission, but… sometimes she was just so overwhelmed she found it hard to find her voice and say no.

They had kissed so many times already. It had been chaste at first, just gentle pecks to her hand or her cheek. But the more time they spent together, the bolder Cyclonus grew. His kisses grew more demanding, and his hands would wander. It was so embarrassing, but she found it hard to refuse whenever she saw his glowing lustful eyes staring down at her.

At least she could safely say her virginity was still intact. The furthest they had gotten was he had groped her crotch through her clothes before; he had even made her cum… But that had only been once and had been a while ago. He had stopped when she had cried, and apologized profusely. Apparently because she hadn’t said anything, he took it as permission to continue. It hadn’t been bad, but she definitely hadn’t been mentally prepared.

It didn’t help that she didn’t know her feelings for the demon either. He was clearly attracted to her… he had even said he loved her once. But she had no idea what she really felt for him. She liked talking with him, and he was handsome, but… Her feelings were nowhere near as deep as his.

Tailgate sighed, leaning back into her chair. Maybe she needed to really think more on her feelings. After all, she was technically his bride… He was just waiting for her contest for them to get married. If he was being respectful to her own wishes, it was only fair she actually tried to sort out her own feelings for him.

She heard a commotion outside the door. She paused, turning to listen more closely. She could definitely hear more servants running away, voices being raised… Curious, she got up from her chair and headed to the door, opening it just a bit to peak out into the hallway.

Servants were running around, chattering quietly with each other. Some looked serious while others appeared anxious. Tailgate couldn’t help but be confused, wondering what was happening.

But just as she opened the door a bit more, a servant stopped in front of the door and looked at her. “Miss Tailgate?”

Tailgate turned to Evangeline, a water sprite, standing in front of her holding a basket of laundry. Oh good - Evangeline was one of the servants she had gotten close with. Maybe she had some answers.

“Is everything okay?” she asked. “What’s going on?”

Evangeline bit her bottom lip, shuffling on her feet. “Lord Cyclonus is returning earlier than anticipated. We are… behind.”

Tailgate was surprised by the response. For one thing, the hunt was supposed to take longer than just a day. Cyclonus had even said he probably wouldn’t be back for at least five days… but why would that be a bad thing? Why would the servants be so anxious?

“Is… Is he okay?”

“It was a bad hunt, Miss Tailgate. Lord Cyclonus is… never in a good mood after a bad hunt-”

“Evangeline!”

Both Tailgate and Evangeline jumped, turning to see a ghost approach them, an angry expression on her face. As she floated closer, Tailgate recognized her as Beatrice, one of the older and stricter maids that worked in the castle. Admittedly, Tailgate was intimidated by her, just like many of the other young servants in the manor, and always found it hard to say much to the ghost.

“Get back to work, don’t be filling Miss Tailgate’s head with foolish gossip!”

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” And with that, Evangeline took off, barely sparing a glance back as she turned the corner.

Beatrice sighed, shaking her head before turning back to Tailgate. The little human flinched, but she paid no mind to it as she gently ushered Tailgate back into the parlor. “Don’t worry about what she said, Miss Tailgate - the master just needs some time to himself.”

“B-But, she said the hunt was bad? Why is that-?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” she said, having her sit down on the sofa. “Lord Cyclonus just needs time to himself. In the meantime, just wait here. Servants will be by to check on you later and bring you some tea.”

“But-!”

“Just don’t leave the room unless I return. It’s better this way.”

“Why-?”

But the ghost didn’t answer her questions. Instead, she floated out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Tailgate alone again. Though now, she was even more confused than before, and incredibly concerned with what was happening. Why was it better for her to stay in here?

When there was a lull in the murmurs and sounds outside of her room, Tailgate peeked out. There weren't any servants anymore and, straining her hearing, she couldn’t hear any of them coming either. Picking up her skirt, she took off down the hallways. She had to be mindful of Beatrice; no doubt she was marching her right back to her room. But if she found Evangeline, she could have a chance to find Cyclonus.

She managed to dodge a few servants as they passed, hiding behind suits of armor and columns until she came to the main hall. Finding he wasn’t there, she tried another part of his estate. His study, the library, anywhere she could think of that he would go - but every place was vacant or no sign of him being there. The only other areas of the estate she could think of were his own quarters or the gardens. But considering he would rarely go into the gardens unless she was there with him, she tried for his quarters instead.

She drew closer to the room, but she found it a little eerie that she couldn’t hear anything down the hallway. Though, as she drew closer to his bedroom, she couldn’t help but feel a wave of anxiety come over her. She could sense he was inside, but the eerie feeling she had felt before seemed to grow more menacing.

Biting her bottom lip, she stepped up to the door. At this point, she could feel the menacing aura radiating from behind it, and she had half a mind to just run back to the parlor. But she was still concerned about Cyclonus, and just wanted to make sure he was okay… So gathering her courage, she knocked twice and called out, “Cy-Cyclonus?”

There was no answer.

Biting her bottom lip, she looked over her shoulder. The hallway seemed to be completely abandoned, and she couldn’t hear anyone coming in this direction… Though she had never been in Cyclonus’s room, she had never been barred from entering. It should have been fine, especially if she just wanted to check to make sure he was all right.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and was relieved to find it unlocked. Slowly, she opened the door and peeked inside. The room was too dark to see anything, the curtains blackened out the windows. She slowly stepped into the room, trying to keep down the anxiety that was pooling into her chest.

“Cyclonus?” she called out again, closing the door behind her. “Are you… in here?”

“...Tailgate?”

His voice caused her to turn, but she still couldn’t see him. She took a step towards where she had heard his voice when a curtain was pulled back to allow some natural light into the room. She flinched back, throwing up her hands on instinct. But once her eyes adjusted, she ended up jumping back when she realized that Cyclonus was standing right in front of her.

“What are you doing here?”

She bit her bottom lip at this tone. He didn’t sound angry… but definitely frustrated. Was she really never supposed to enter his room? He never said she wasn’t allowed, but maybe it was just an unspoken rule? Her anxiety was skyrocketing at this point, and now she was starting to regret ever leaving the parlor in the first place.

“I-I’m sorry,” she whimpered, looking down at her feet. “I… E-Everyone was s-saying you had a bad h-hunt, and I… I just wanted to check on you… a-and make sure you were okay...”

“Were you planning on comforting me?”

“I…M-Maybe, I-I don’t know…” Her voice had shrunk to a timid squeak, hugging herself tightly as she kept her eyes glued to the floor. She couldn’t make out his tone, but she felt like she was being scolded. She could feel tears swelling in the corners of her eyes, and she was ready to bolt at any moment. “I… I just… I-I’m sorry-!”

His arms suddenly came around her, snatching her up and pulling her against his chest. She shrieked, hands grabbing his arms as she tried to figure out what was happening. Had she pissed him off? Was he mad that she had come into his room? What was he doing?!

The world was suddenly spinning before she found herself falling back onto a soft surface. She grunted, but it turned into a gasp when she realized Cyclonus was over her, his hands on another side of her body and keeping her trapped beneath him. She managed to take a quick look around, realizing she was on his bed.

One of his large hands suddenly cupped her cheek, causing her to gasp and flinch a little. But the demon paid no mind to it, using his thumb to rub over her lips with his fingers playing with her hair. His eyes were locked on her face, smoldering with an intense gaze that made Tailgate blush and shiver beneath him.

“They were supposed to keep you away,” he murmured, a small growl in his voice that made her flinch. “And you… you just couldn’t stay away.”

“I-I was just worried…!”

“I know.” Cyclonus leaned in closer, his mouth moving over her neck. Tailgate let out a small cry when he gently bit into her neck, her entire body freezing up when she felt his tongue drag across her skin. “You were informed of my pathetic hunt… Lost three of my men, and the bastard giant got away. A complete failure… His Majesty was furious, and replaced me with… Tarn, that pathetic Lich and his team. Since I could not do it myself.”

Tailgate swallowed, panting hard as she tried to figure out what to say. It didn’t help that she was a little frightened. Cyclonus had never acted like this before. She was used to him being stoic, but he was always so gentle, and considerate… At the moment, she felt like prey trapped beneath a hostile predator.

His hand moved away from her face, only for both of them to grab her wrists and keep them pinned to the bed. She gasped, though she ended up flinching again when he bit down on her neck again.

“C-Cyclonus…!” she whimpered, completely helpless and trapped beneath him. “I-I’m sorry…! I-If you want to be alone, I-I can-!”

“When a demon’s pride is stepped on, there’s only one thing they desire…” His tongue slowly moved up her neck, making her shiver as he came up to her jawline. “One thing they need to make everything feel right again.”

“What-?”

He suddenly leaned down, sealing her lips in a hot kiss. Her eyes widened, stiffening up as his tongue easily snaked into her mouth.

What was happening? Her mind stalled as his warm lips pressed and moulded to her own. The kiss wasn’t like the others he had given her before. Desperate, passionate, earnest and hungry. No longer the sweet chaste kisses he had given her, or even the longer, more intense kisses. And what did he mean by a demon's pride and desire? What on earth was going on?

She squirmed, struggling against the hands pinning her own down. Her mind raced over anything and everything he could do to her, capable of doing to her. The years and stories of demons and what they do to young maidens came racing back. Using them like toys, doing whatever they pleased…

No, this was Cyclonus. She knew him… At least she was certain she did. She desperately tried to rationalize this, but every attempt was thwarted by her breath stolen in the kiss, her body pressed firm to his own. It was getting harder to breathe, tears developing in the corners of her eyes. She shouldn’t have left the parlor. She should have listened to Beatrice and remained in that room!

He broke the kiss, looking at her blushing teary face. Her bottom lip trembled as she panted, looking confused and uncertain… A shiver went down his spine, his wings and tail twitching in desire. She looked so helpless, so innocent. It was making him go crazy with lust.

He released her hands, only to seize the back of her head and pull her into another kiss. Tailgate moaned, her hands coming up to push at his shoulders. But the demon didn’t even notice it, his tongue dancing in her mouth and making her head spin… But she ended up screaming into his mouth when his free hand began to grope at her breasts, massaging them through her dress.

“C-Cycl…” Her words were drowned out from the moans he elicited from her. Barely gasping for air as he roved over her body. This couldn’t be happening. The last time they had done this, he had stopped at the sight of her teary eyes… But now he only pushed onward.

She screamed, swallowed down by his insistent kisses, as the hand pulled away from her head to instead slide up her leg and under her skirt. Even as it remained on her thigh, kneading and squeezing her heating skin, she could feel it inch ever so closer to her hips. Desperate and scared, she clamped her legs shut, catching his hand between her thighs.

She regretted the move the moment she had felt the hand between her clenched thighs. It, instead, slid lower to pry her legs open enough for his leg to slide between. No matter how she tried, he had placed himself in the perfect position to keep her legs spread, left unhindered as his hand returned to grope and tease her legs.

The hand on her breast was just as earnest; gripping tight, rolling the large mounds on her chest before feeling the telltale rise of her erect nipples. His clawed-tipped fingers flicked and rolled the sensitive nub of flesh before pinching it hard. She jumped, yelped, in their heated kiss but found it swallowed again as he pressed in harder. If this continued any longer, she would surely pass out.

Cyclonus broke the kiss again, peering down at Tailgate’s face. She was even redder than before, panting hard with tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She looked so… delectable like this. All he wanted to do was tear off her clothes and ravage her, claim her as his… Because she was his. She was his bride, he had chosen her as tribute. She belonged to him.

Tailgate shrieked when he suddenly yanked down the top of her dress, his claws tearing her bindings along with it. And with his leg beginning to grind against her crotch, fear was taking over. This wasn’t like Cyclonus. This wasn’t like him at all!

“ST-STOP IT!”

Time seemed to freeze. Cyclonus, at her shout, felt like a bucket of ice water was thrown down on him. All movement ceased as his mind collected itself. Tailgate mewled and sobbed, trying to keep her tears in check as the demon above her remained frozen.

Cyclonus blinked, clearing the haze that had taken his mind. Calming and receding the fire in his blood, he looked down at Tailgate. Primus…. She looked terrified, sobbing softly and shaking beneath him. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her cheeks dribbling with tears and her small frame shaking. Her dress was ruined, and he realized where his hands were resting… what he had been doing just a few moments before,

He hissed and straightened up. His hands returned to either side of her, not pinning her down nor touching her, just keeping his bulk off of her supple body. Despite his effort, the blaze remained if only tempered by her appearance. She had no idea what was happening to him, what she did to him when they were together, what she did to him by showing him simple kindness and concern.

He was ashamed, disgusted with himself. She was only human, and he never explained how demons really were to her. After all, he had not wanted to frighten her. He wanted her to become more comfortable with him, to wait for her to ask questions… He had already overstepped his bounds more than once, he knew that. But never like this. Never in a way that made her so frightened…

His hands gripped the sheets tightly, threatening to rip them. He knew the best thing was to let her leave, but he feared if she made a run for it, it would trigger his hunting instincts. If that happened, he wouldn’t have been able to stop and only hurt her more. His pride was hurt, and like any demon, he was seeking to reclaim it and his dominance with his chosen mate, with Tailgate. No one else would do.

Swallowing, he brought up a hand to cup her face. She flinched back, but he didn’t let her pull away, turning her head to look at him. She was still sobbing, but her eyes opened to look at him. Though it pained him to see her looking so afraid, he couldn’t focus on that. He had to explain, to say something so she would understand.

“I’m sorry, Tailgate,” he said softly, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. “I did not mean to frighten you. My… instincts took over and I lost myself. I’m sorry.”

“C-Cyclonus,” she mumbled, staring back up at him. She couldn’t help leaning into his hand. Despite her fear, his hand was warm against her flushed cheek. Warm and comforting. Just as he always was. “I… I don’t understand… what happened to m-make you act l-like this?”

He said nothing at first, merely looking over her form. She was shivering. He could practically smell the idle scent of fear mixing with her natural aroma. It should have been concerning, but instead, he could feel his mind starting to lose itself. He could feel saliva fill his mouth at the mouth-watering scent. But he needed to contain himself. She was already scared. and he refused to stoop as low as many of his kind would in these situations.

“I failed…” he hissed, anger not at her but at himself. His arms shook, the sheets clenched in his hands strained and threatened to tear beneath them. “My blood...screams for the slight to be corrected. For demons… it is to dominate another.”

“D-Dominate...?”

He nodded, his thumb brushed against her cheek, brushing away her tears, both dried and fresh from her face. She whimpered, especially when his thumb brushed over her swollen lips. “You’re still unaware of how you truly feel about me, I know this… But I love you. As far as anyone is concerned, you’re my mate, and I will marry you one day.”

Her cheeks reddened at the declaration, turning her gaze away out of embarrassment.

“My instincts and soul have claimed you as mine, so… It’s you my blood is screaming at me to dominate.”

“M-Me?”

“It was why I had told the servants to keep you from me… Though I should have anticipated you coming to me yourself.” He wasn’t sure why he didn’t think to keep eyes on her. Tailgate was a kind soul, and worried about him. Whether it was just in her nature or because she truly cared about him, he didn’t know. But he should have thought to have servants stay with her until his rage had completely subsided.

But now, she was here, in his bedroom, and trapped beneath him. Even if he wanted to let her go, he feared he would only chase after her. He didn’t want to hurt her more than he already had.

“I will not, and do not want to, hurt you, Tailgate,” he cooed. “But I must ask what you wish to be done.”

Tailgate tilted her head, confusion and curiosity crossing her face. “W-What do you mean?”

“If you were to run from here, I would have no control,” he admitted. “It is my demonic nature that would compel me to hunt you, chase you and catch you. So… If you wish for me to step away, to leave you alone until I have calmed down, I will honor that… but you would have to stay here.”

Her eyes widened. “St-Stay here?”

He nodded. “If you tried to leave, I fear I would follow and do more. I cherish you, Tailgate. I would never wish harm on you, nor would I dare be the one to place it on you. Speak and I shall heed.”

She swallowed, biting her bottom lip as she looked away. She really didn’t have that many options; it was either stay in the room with him until he calmed down, or let him heal his pride. And she would have to do that with her body… She had no idea how to feel about that, all things considered.

Besides, he said dominate. She had no idea what that meant. Especially considering all the times that they had been intimate, it had felt like he was dominating her there too, especially that one time he had made her orgasm all over his hand… Just thinking about it made her so embarrassed. Would it be like that? Would he do all that to her again?

But if she said no, she couldn’t just leave. As he said, it would set him off. But even if she did just stay on the bed, maybe anything could set him off and he would dominate her anyway. Despite his reassurance, she couldn’t help but feel like his prey. Even now, there was a heaviness to his touch that made her heart race, and his gaze was intense that made her feel all warm and tingly…

She swallowed and looked back at him. If she was forced to stay here one way or another… Maybe she should just help him. He was always doing things for her. And besides, if she just stayed here, he would be suffering more than he already was. Maybe she could help, if only a little…

“Um!"

“Tailgate?”

“Y-You won’t be s-so… scary, right?” she whimpered, bringing her arms up to hug herself. “If-If I l-let you… C-Can you tr-try to be… g-gentler? Pl-Please?”

As if a switch was turned over, Cyclonus started moving. She could see his body shudder before his eyes brightened, pupils dilating. She would have been afraid if he hadn’t leaned down to kiss her forehead, stroking her cheeks as a small smirk came to his face.

“As you wish.”

His voice was deeper, almost darker, but the sound alone had her quivering. Not in fear but in pleasure. The way his voice rolled and purred, she could feel her spine tingle and her legs unconsciously clench. She watched as he shifted, getting her into a more comfortable position before pulling her into a kiss. It was gentler than before, more loving. But it barely lasted as he pulled back and lowered himself. He pecked at her exposed skin, dragging his tongue over her breasts, giving flicks at her nipples brought small gasps from her.

But he kept going. As his kisses and licks delved lower, his hands drew up. Snagging her skirt, he pulled up and away from her legs to reveal the delicate panties underneath. She swallowed, her cheeks blazing a deep red the longer he looked at her. What surprised her more was him drawing closer, his breath heavy and hot against her panties.

Before she could protest, he pressed into the fabric. He could smell her arousal, taste her innocence. His fingers caught the sides of the accursed barrier and pulled down swiftly. She squeaked, a delightful sound that surged him forward. His tongue, slipping out and flattening out as he drew near, the anticipation was near-palpable.

The moment his tongue pressed to her clit, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning loud, falling back onto the bed. Embarrassed and surprised, Tailgate had little time to recover as Cyclonus started moving, his tongue swiping up and down the length of her slit, teasing and poking at the entrance.

“W-Wait…!” she cried, her hands coming down to grab at his hair and horns. “Th-That’s dirty, don’t-AH!”

“Nothing about you is dirty,” he assured her, rubbing her thighs as he spread them more. “It’s sweet, and you’re sensitive… You’re perfect.”

“B-But-AAAHHHH!” She couldn’t hold back a scream when his tongue slipped into her pussy. She threw back her head, eyes going wide as her hands clenched around his hair and horns tightly.

Primus, he had never done this before! It felt so strange, but his tongue was reaching so far, touching nerves that have never been touched before. The sensations spiraled through her like a maelstrom and only grew with each pass. She could feel herself growing wet. Each time Cyclonus would make strange and disturbing slurping sounds, her insides clenched and quivering like crazy!

“C-Cy...c-clonus~~~” she cried, writhing and whimpering as the sensations grew stronger and stronger. She tried to shift away, but Cyclonus wound his hands around her thighs, pulled her closer by her hips, continuing his feast.

He couldn’t control himself. He felt like a man dying of thirst in a desert, and between her legs was an oasis. She was so sweet, her insides clenching lovingly around his tongue. Her juices gushed into his mouth, and he was more than happy to suckle it all down. Her voice only spurred him on, her moans echoing through his ears.

He wanted more. He wanted to make her wetter, make her scream louder, make her lose herself to him… He wanted her to know that only he could do this to her. That he was the only one that could turn her this crazy, that he was her first and he would be the only one she would know… The desire drove him to fuck her with his tongue, pressing deep inside as he moved a finger to her clit, rubbing over the sensitive bud.

Poor Tailgate screamed, arching her back as she pulled at his hair. “N-NO! D-Don’t touch-AAAAHHH!! Pl-Please! T-Too much~OH!”

But he didn’t stop. He couldn’t. He wanted more, so much more… He couldn’t even think straight anymore. More fluids were gushing into his mouth, her cunt spasming so wonderfully around his tongue. Her hips were bucking up against his face, her thighs clenching around his head. She was getting close, she just needed a little more…

And when he pulled on her clit, it was enough for her to scream wildly, pushing his face down into her pussy. But he didn’t mind, closing his eyes as she squirted hard into his mouth. Her fluids were so sweet, and he easily suckled it all down, egged on by her erotic moans and cries as she road out her orgasm.

Just as he pulled away to look up at her, poor Tailgate slumped back onto the bed in a panting heap. She brought her arms to her chest, pressing them to her tightly as she whimpered and panted hard. Her face was completely flushed, and her body quivered in the afterglow. Primus, she came so hard… and into his mouth…

“C-Cyclonus…!” she mewled, throwing her hands over her face. “W-Why d-did you~?”

“Because I knew you would be sweet.”

Tailgate blushed brightly, turning over on her side in a vain attempt to hide herself from him. But all she ended up doing was giving him a view of her ass and wet thighs. She didn’t even realize that she was basically presenting herself to him.

Cyclonus licked his lips, leaning over her until his now fully hard crotch was rubbing against her backside. Tailgate let out a meek cry, turning to see what was poking her. Her eyes early bulged out of her head when she saw his covered erection poking at her.

“Cy-Cy-?!”

“Can you truly blame me?” he purred, leaning down to nip at her earlobe. “You’re the only one who can do this to me, Tailgate, with your sinful body and sweet cries… I can’t help but to desire you.”

She quivered and shook, stalling only when she heard the shifting of clothing. She hesitated, but curiosity turned her back to see him shift his clothing, moving his pants aside to free his straining erection. Her cheeks flared red as she turned away embarrassed but she knew it was still there.

Why? Why did he have such a reaction to her?! She had seen his penis before, but she could never understand why he would get so hard over her. She was small, fat, inexperienced, and didn’t care much sex appeal… How could he react this way to seeing her naked?!

“Tailgate,” he cooed, his breath against her ear as he lowered himself. She gasped, feeling his cock slide in between her thighs, rubbing up against her soaked cunt. Shivering, she gripped the sheets tightly, twitching as the heat radiating off his cock warmed her thighs.

“C-Cyclonus…!”

“Allow me a little… satisfaction?”

“”But…! Ah~” she gasped, shivering with each twitch and slip of his cock. Oh Primus, it was rubbing against her!

“It’s only fair… wouldn’t you agree?” he cooed again, shifting his hips more. As much as he wanted to delve into her soft, plush thighs and make her cum hard again, he had to take things slow. They had never done this before… He couldn’t lose control here.

Tailgate couldn’t find her voice. She knew he had a point; it wasn’t fair that she was the only one feeling good… But this was so much! His cock was rubbing right against her pussy! That huge hot organ, squished between her thighs… Her entire body was shaking in both anxiety and pleasure. The sensations were making her mind all hazy again, and any rationality she had was flying out the window.

“I’m moving now.”

She moaned softly, burying her face into the sheets. He started off slow, one hand gripping her hip while the other was placed on the bed, keeping himself over her. He held back his own groans, panting hard as he focused on slowly humping her thighs. Her hot, supple thighs that squeezed him so wonderfully with her dripping pussy rubbing the top on his cock so wonderfully.

It was warm and slippery, and she was making the sweetest sounds. He could feel her pussy twitching like crazy, her hips rocking against him and unintentionally grinding onto his cock. She had no idea how lustful she had become… and all because of him. He was the only one who could make her like this, the only one who would ever see her like this.

Tailgate let out a meek cry as she suddenly flipped over on her face. With her thighs still pressed together, her legs were pressed back into her body. She couldn’t even get a word in before he started moving again, causing her to throw back her head and moan. His cock was rubbing against her harder and faster now, the head repeatedly hitting her clit.

“C-Cyclonus…! AH! Oh~~!”

He panted hard, groaning as his hips moved faster. All he could focus on was how wonderful her thighs and pussy felt against his cock. It was slick, tight, and so warm… Her pussy was twitching like crazy, the entrance pulling at the head whenever it passed. And with her bucking her hips, it only made it pull harder with each thrust past it.

Growling, he spread her legs apart to rub more aggressively against her pussy. Tailgate shrieked, blushing brightly as she was given a clearer view of what was happening. She couldn’t help but look down, moaning hard as she saw that huge cock slide against her pussy. It was… huge. She knew he was big, but seeing it so close to her entrance made her shiver. He was like this because of someone like her…

“Tailgate…!”

Hearing his voice had her hips bucking. His groans and growls had her trembling in delight, her body catching fire the more he grinded against her. She couldn’t contain her moan, throwing back her head with her hands coming up to cover her face. Primus, this was so much! This was so embarrassing!

But then she gave a hard buck of her hips just as he had thrusted forward. The head of his cock had caught her entrance and pushed inside, causing her to scream and look down. She froze up when she realized the tip was inside, eyes going wide as she stared up at Cyclonus. But his eyes remained locked to where they were connected, frozen stiff just as she was.

“C-Cy-Cyclonus-!”

She attempted to move away, but all she ended up doing was drawing him in deeper. She shrieked while he groaned, the demon moving a hand to grab her hip while the other remained planted by her head, his claws digging into the sheets.

“Don’t… move…” he growled, panting hard with his eyes still locked to where they were connected. He was still just barely inside of her, but he could tell if he pushed in anymore, he would effectively take her virginity… and the very thought was driving his instincts wild, making it harder to focus.

He wanted her. He always wanted her. She was the woman he loved, the woman he married… He had declared her as his mate. She was his, she belonged to him. He had already touched her so many times, seen so many sides of her… It was just this remaining. He had to claim her, to dominate her, to remind her that she was his!

He snarled, shutting his eyes tightly as his claws ripped the fabric trapped beneath his hand. No, no he couldn’t… He promised he wouldn’t hurt her. He promised to never do anything she didn’t want to do! Even if they had come this far, she never told him it was okay. He had never meant for this to happen!

Her insides were twitching, greedily pulling at his cock to draw him in deeper. She was so hot and wet… it was so much different than before. He could feel his control waning, his panting getting heavier as he desperately tried to focus.

A whimper caused him to look up at Tailgate. She was trembling slightly, breathing heavily as her eyes remained locked on him. She was bright red, and she looked so confused, and even a little tightening… But he could see the lust in her eyes, hazy from the pleasure he had assaulted her with. And her sinful body… bare before him, begging to be taken by him… She was so beautiful, and his. She was his.

He gritted his teeth, burying his face into her neck just as his arms wrapped tightly around her. She gasped, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders tightly.

“Cy-Cyclonus, what’re you-?!”

“Forgive me…! Tailgate!”

His hips suddenly slammed forward. Poor Tailgate couldn’t even scream; her mouth opened to do so, but no sound came out. Her eyes went wide in shock, letting out small choked gasps as she stared at the ceiling. For a moment, she couldn’t even comprehend what had happened, her body beginning to quiver as it dawned on her what he had done.

It… was inside her. His whole cock was buried deep with her pussy, fully connecting them. There was a slight sting, but all she could feel was a tight fullness as her pussy shook and clenched around the huge organ. She could feel it twitching inside of her, as if to let her know that her virginity had just been taken.

She could hear how labored Cyclonus’ breathes had become, yet he stalled. He wasn’t moving despite having pressed all the way inside her. She could feel his quivers and jerks, but he refused to move. Slow at first, the stillness was rising a new sensation. Fueled by the fullness and the pants from her demonic lover, she felt her heart hasten, shaking and beating in her chest, her breath fell short and her hips quivered.

“T-Tailgate…” Cyclonus lost his voice, choking as he fought the urge to move.

Then Tailgate shifted, her hips ground back onto him. Shaking, she gasped as the large organ moved inside, brushing against nerves he had never touched before. She threw back her head as an unabashed, loud moan rolled out of her

Cyclonus’s resolve snapped, eyes flashing red as he planted both hands beside her head. Caged in, bent back by their connection and his strength, he began to move. Tailgate shrieked, her hands coming up to claw into his back. But he barely noticed, panting hard as he held her close and continued his thrusts.

Barely leaving the clenching, greedy passage, he intended to sate his lust with shallow thrusts. He moved slowly and deliberately, drawing such sweet whimpers and cries from her while basking in the warm, dripping tightness he was trapped within. He panted hard, trying to remain in control. But her warm core was turning him into an animal as he kept his face buried into her neck. She smelled so sweet, she was so tight…He wanted to ravage her, making her scream his name to the heavens and remind her just who she belonged to.

But he would not stoop so low. He could never be so degrading to Tailgate. This was her first time, her first experience. Something he had not meant to take so soon… But he intended on making it pleasurable and memorable. He would not let her suffer… but he would never let her forget just how had made her reach the highest peak of pleasure.

“Tailgate… so warm~ you just keep pulling me in,” he cooed, swallowing hard as his thrusts drew further back, pulling himself out only half way before gravity and the tightness of her spilling cunt pulled him back in. “You’re so greedy~”

“D-Don’t…!” she gasped, moaning loud as his thrusts struck harder, pulling back enough for the fullness to ebb before slamming back and filling her once again. Every nerve was catching fire, and all she could think of was the pleasure pooling in her groin. She was trapped within his tight and warm embrace, her breasts pressed against his chest, her legs spread wide around his hips with him deep inside of her.

This wasn’t right. She shouldn’t have been doing this! He said… He said he would wait. That he wouldn’t do anything unless she was ready. And this… She hadn’t been ready for this! This wasn’t supposed to happen! She hadn’t been mentally prepared, she didn’t even know if she even loved Cyclonus, but now… He had taken her virginity. He was her first…

He turned his head, leaning up to kiss her hard. She moaned loudly, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Tailgate didn’t resist, letting him dominate the wet kiss as he continued to thrust in and out of her. They shouldn’t have been doing this, she hadn’t been ready, and yet… It didn’t hurt as much as she thought. Her entire body was on fire, drowning in ecstasy every time he pressed inside. And the way he kissed her… He desired her so strongly, so intensely, it made her head spin.

It shouldn’t have felt this good. She wasn’t in love with him like he was with her, and yet… She was feeling it so much. Her pussy was shaking in delight, practically gushing each time he thrusted into her. But all she could do was moan and cry out into mouth, only to end up panting hard when he broke the kiss.

He reached a hand to stroke her burning cheek, causing her to shiver. His hungry gaze had her pussy shaking, and all she could do was whimper as he rubbed his thumb over her plump lips.

“How does it feel, Tailgate?”

Her blush somehow brightened, causing her to turn away. Though she ended up moaning when his cock pressed harder against her womb, arching her back as pleasure shot up her spine.

Cyclonus smirked, leaning closer to catch a bouncing nipple in-between his teeth. The sudden nip caused a small scream to rip from her throat as well as her muscles clenching and fluttering around him. He pulled in, sucking a little harder on her nipple and feeling her breast against his cheek.

“C-Cyclonus-AH! No~”

Despite her desperation, she only ended up pressing more of her chest into his face. Soft breasts, covered in love bites and wet kisses, cradled his face… It was enough to make his hips move faster, pistoning out of her trembling cunt. She was so beautiful, reacting so wonderfully to his touch… He could have stayed buried in her body for eternity; it was absolute paradise. 

“You’re divine,” he purred, flicking her nipple with his tongue. “You’re clenching around me so tightly; your skin is so sweet… My bride, my Tailgate~”

Tailgate screamed, throwing back her head as tears started to trickle out of her eyes. Primus, she was feeling it so much! Her pussy was trembling in delight, her body was on fire, and all she could think of was how his huge cock went in and out of her small body. Everywhere he touched, he set aflame. She was drowning in pleasure, and she couldn’t stop screaming!

Cyclonus groaned hard as she convulsed around him. Her cunt was spasming like crazy, and when he looked up to her face, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as her toes curled and her body arched off the bed. His instincts flared up in delight, an excited smirk coming to his face. Primus, he had made her cum… She was cumming because of his cock!

“Tailgate!”

He continued without abandon, losing himself to his lust. Her body was responding so beautifully, arching and cumming and quivering beneath him. Despite their size difference and this being her first time, she was taking in all of his cock so greedily. Even though they shouldn’t have been doing this, even though she hadn’t been ready… He couldn’t stop himself from rutting her pussy and making her scream.

“W-Wait…!” she managed to choke out, tears trickling down her face. The pleasure was too much; she couldn’t even think straight! “Pl-Please…! I-I just came-! I-I can’t-!”

He suddenly pulled out, making her think he was stopping. But instead, she ended up crying out when she was turned over on her stomach, Cyclonus’s chest pressing into her back. Before she could say anything, his cock slammed back inside her vagina, making her eyes go wide as she screamed wildly, Cyclonus picking up the same hard pace as before.

“Tailgate…!” he snarled in her ear, his arms wrapping tightly around her, keeping her trapped beneath him. “Tailgate-! You’re mine…! You’re all mine!”

Words died in her throat as only moans and cries escaped her. She was overstimulated and jarred forward from the harsh slams against her backside. Even though she had already orgasmed, her body couldn’t stop the ecstasy from swallowing her up again.

“Tailgate~!” his voice was low, a heated growl against her back. She could feel his chest vibrate from the strength of the growls, sapping all the energy from her. “I love you~!”

Her mind stalled as her body was thrown back into ecstasy. Despite the billowing sensations, the growing tightness of another orgasm fast returning, her mind latched onto the declaration. She had heard him say ‘I love you’ before. Quite regularly, but now… it was different. It shook her to her core, making her chest heat up as her pussy tightened.

It almost made all of this make sense. He had taken her virginity, but it felt like it was so much more than just him losing control. He was holding so close, whispering his love into her ear… as if the words branded her soul with his name.

His thrusts quickly became erratic, uncoordinated and sporadic. He wouldn’t last much longer, not with how wonderfully her body squeezed and withered around his cock. He could no longer control his heated growls and heavy groans, holding Tailgate impossible close as he continued to pound into her tiny body.

And all Tailgate could do was moan in turn, trapped beneath him as she was speared. Primus, he was going to cum, he was going to cum inside of her! But despite the anxiety of getting pregnant, she could barely focus on that as her nerves were assaulted and searing against his throbbing cock. Her insides were shaking, and the volume of her screams was increasing. She couldn’t stop, her eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head…

“I love you,” he snarled, his lips dancing over her neck. “I love you…! I love you, Tailgate~!”

His teeth suddenly sunk into the nape of her neck, ripping a long orgasmic scream from her throat. She felt her body convulse beneath him as she reached climax, fluids squirting out of her and into his crotch. But then, she felt his hips stall, his grip tightening just as the head of his cock pressed deep against her cervix. She let out a choked gasp, eyes going wide as something hot flooded her womb.

He was cumming inside her. He has released it inside, claiming her as a husband would his wife… even though they weren’t married yet, even though she didn’t know what she felt for him, he came inside… And her body shook in delight at the feeling, even if her head was a mess.

A hot tongue licked over where he had bitten her. She shuddered, whimpering as she was slowly coming down from her orgasm. But as the pleasure dwindled, exhaustion replaced it, leaving her weak and unable to move. Even when his arms released her, his hands coming down to grip her shoulders, she couldn’t find the strength to even keep her eyes open.

She felt a hand run through her hair, a pair of warm lips kissing her temple. It made her even more tired, closing her eyes as she let herself sink into the sheets.

“I’m sorry, Tailgate.”

But she was too exhausted to answer, allowing the darkness to finally take her.

* * *

Cyclonus could not believe what he had done. Despite all of his discipline, despite everything he had promised her… He lost control to his instincts. His desire to dominate her took over his duty to keep his promise.

Shortly after Tailgate had passed out, he had regained his senses. Horrified, he had pulled out of her and quickly got to work. He had fetched a cloth and blankets from around his room to clean and cover her. And while he had been cleaning her, he had watched as his fluids dripped from her. What would normally bring a bloom of pride within him had just brought a sense of disgust: a reminder of him taking what he wished from her.

He had managed to clean her up well enough, and he prayed upon waking, she wouldn’t be hysterical. She had probably feared a pregnancy… He had to explain to her that wouldn’t happen. After all, she was a human and he was a demon - conception was impossible without her consuming diluted demon blood. She just hoped she was willing to listen, despite what he had done. 

At least he had been able to clean her up without incident. He had tried to be gentle; tender hands and deft fingers to encourage as much fluid as he could clean without hurting her. He wiped down her body of sweat, making sure to clean her up as much as he could so she would be able to rest comfortable. Thankfully she only mewled once in her sleep, shifting only slightly before he pulled away.

He hoped it was enough. Once she was cleaned up, he had wrapped her up in a warm blanket and let her rest against the pillows. Despite him wanting to hold her, he knew he had no right. He had already done enough to her… Not to mention he feared she would react poorly to him holding her after what had just happened. So instead, he sat beside her, leaning back against the headboard. 

He was conflicted. A part of him did not regret it. As much as it pained him to have done this to her, he would not lie. Buried deep within her, her walls hugging him tight and pulling him deeper, he relished in the sweet memories. She was, without doubt nor falter, a beauty in his eyes. Divine even. He could feel his heart swell with love for her, wanting nothing more but to remain near her.

But that didn’t stop the cold from crawling up his spine the more he thought about it. Despite how much he had enjoyed her delectable body, that did not stop the guilt. He broke his promise. He swore he would never force her, that he would wait for her no matter how long that took. He had even promised to wed her before they would consummate their relationship; it was her traditions he fully intended to honor… But he had lost to his instincts, and what he did could not be undone.

He spared a glance at her sleeping form. She seemed at peace for now… But it would be a different matter entirely when she woke up. Would she hate him? Fear him? Would she want to leave him? Run away? The thoughts swam and overwhelmed him, sending him hurtling into a maelstrom of anguish and fear. He couldn’t lose her. Not like this.

Just as he was sinking deeper into his thoughts, he froze when heard a small whine next to him. He looked down, feeling his heart jump out of his chest when he saw Tailgate stirring awake. Primus, he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready for the rejection, for her to hate him… But he couldn’t move. He remained frozen in place, staring at her face as her eyes fluttered open.

He couldn’t even bring himself to speak. He merely watched her, stiff with anxiety as she turned over to face him, sleep still apparent in her eyes. He wanted to say something, anything, but he feared anything he could say would set her off. So all he could do was sit there, watching as she slowly regained her senses and looked up at him as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“Cy… Cyclonus…?” she called out.

“... I’m here, Tailgate.”

The little human whimpered, slowly moving to sit up. But she let out a soft hiss when she tried moving her lower half, causing her to nearly collapse onto the sheets. On instinct, he moved to help her sit up. But just as his hands touched her shoulders, her eyes widened and flinched back. He stopped, his own eyes widening. He could see the anxiety on her face, smelling the fear trickling off of her. He felt like he had been stabbed, but remained silent and merely took his hands away.

“... Are you in any pain?”

“J-Just… Just a little sore,” she said softly, moving herself to sit up on the bed. Her lower half felt heavy and stiff, but she had honestly been expecting to feel a lot worse. She definitely didn’t feel as dirty as she anticipated. “D-Did… Did you clean me up?”

He nodded. “I did not want you sleeping in such a state… You deserve better than that.”

“O-Oh… Th-Thank you.”

They both fell into silence. Cyclonus continued to stare at her, which only made Tailgate feel embarrassed and caused her to look down at her hands. It was all coming back to her now. What had happened, what they did, how she felt… Her cheeks turned red, and she gripped the blanket tightly. She couldn’t believe it. She… lost her virginity. To Cyclonus. When he was in a hazy state of mind, where his only goal in mind was to dominate her…

And dominate her he did. It had been… a lot. She had agreed to stay, and she let him do so much, even rub his cock against her pussy. It had made her hazy, made her cum… And then he suddenly entered her. Put his cock inside, taking her virginity, and making her cum twice, even though it was her first time.

She bit her bottom lip, rubbing her thighs together. Though it had felt… really good, she hadn’t been prepared. She didn’t even know her own feelings for him yet, and they weren’t even officially married. But he still came inside of her, ravaged her, and even marked her as his. She felt like another line she shouldn’t have crossed had been trampled over, leaving her even more vulnerable to his desires.

“Tailgate?”

She managed to look up at him, a bit surprised to see the somber look on his face. He stretched up a hand, one that made her flinch, but he didn’t take his hand away. He held her cheek, his finger gently running through her hair. She stared at her, anxiety clear in her eyes as she stared back at his solemn expression.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“Wh-What-?”

“There is no excuse,” he said, moving closer to her. Thankfully she had been so caught off guard that she didn’t move away. “I… I allowed myself to lose control, and I… took your virginity without your full consent.”

Her eyes widened as she found herself being pulled into his lap. She gasped as his arms came around her, holding her naked body to his chest with his fingers running through her hair. Her sides hurt, but one his large hands came to rub her lower back in a soothing, gentle manner. Though a little hesitant, she leaned into his embrace, evening bringing her arms up to hug him.

“I know I can’t ask for your forgiveness,” he murmured, his grip tightening for a second before loosening it again. “But… Please. Don’t hate me for this, please…”

Tailgate remained still, focusing on his words and processing what he had said. She could hear it in his voice: the painful remorse, the sincerity, and the guilt. Her hands gripped his back, pulling Cyclonus closer. His own grip tightened; he could feel the hope of forgiveness grow in his chest, but so did the fear of rejection. And it made him anxious to not know what was coming.

“Cy-Cyclonus…”

“What is it?”

“I… I’m okay,” she managed to say, pressing her face against his chest. “I… N-No, it wasn’t… expected. And i-it wasn’t really w-what I had hoped for my… f-first time.”

“... I’m sorry.”

“I-I know,” she said, feeling him hugger her tighter. “I-I know you… d-didn’t want to lose control like that. I-It was… a little sc-scary a-and sudden, b-but… I-I didn’t… hate it.”

“You… didn’t?”

She shook her head, daring to peek up at him. He just stared back down at her, eyes wide with shock at the declaration. He had thought for certain she hated him now. After all, he had entered her without giving her full consent; even if he was her fiancé, she had said time and time again she hadn’t been ready and he had promised to wait… He had thought for sure she would have been at least upset with him for going back on his word.

Biting her bottom lip, she reached up to place her arms in between them in order to better look at him. His hands still rested on her shoulders, a stunned look still plain on his face.

“I-It felt… good,” she said, blushing as she avoided his eyes. “S-So… I-I’m not m-mad a-and I don’t hate you… Y-Yes, it was a lot, b-but I… I forgive you, f-for losing control, I… J-Just m-maybe be a little more… careful. O-Okay?”

When he didn’t say anything for a minute, she had wondered if she had said something wrong. But she ended up giving a small squeak when he suddenly pulled her closer than before, his large body practically engulfing her tiny one.

“C-Cyclonus-?!”

“You are too kind, Tailgate,” he murmured softly. “Too forgiving… If you wanted to hate me, I would accept it. What I did… was inexcusable. I didn’t honor your requests, I just did as I pleased… But you still forgave me?”

“I-I’m really okay, Cyclonus,” she assured him. “I-I’m not mad, I forgive you, so… J-Just… M-Maybe, j-just… W-We need to be safe s-so I-I don’t get pr-pregnant n-next time…”

“… Next time?”

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, seeing him just staring down with wide eyes. It took her a moment to realize what she had actually said, making her blush brightly. Primus, did she just give him permission to have sex with her in the future?! She hadn’t meant to do that! It had just slipped out!

But Cyclonus ended up smiling softly, which only made her blush worse. He was so stoic, and his smiles were so rare… She forced herself to look away, to embarrassed by the gentle gaze. Primus, why did he have to look so handsome when he smiled like that?

“You don’t need to worry,” he assured her, kissing the top of her head. “Demons cannot get humans pregnant without aide… But if you wish, I’ll take extra precautions. And I will wait for your permission before doing this again.”

Poor Tailgate let out an embarrassed whine, burying her face into his chest. She couldn’t find it in him to explain that wasn’t what she meant. But at least he had agreed to wait until she gave the okay before they had sex again. She honestly didn’t think she could handle things so soon… This one time had been a lot.

She just hoped that when the next time came, she was actually ready for it. 


End file.
